As the amount of data communicated through network packets increases, the ability to capture the data in a storage system and evaluate the large volume of data has become a long and burdensome process. As a result, companies are increasingly concerned about their ability to store and properly evaluate the amount of data generated from their networks outside of traditional time-consuming and costly processes.
There is therefore a need for systems and methods of efficiently and cost effectively providing a database management system for packet data.